Benfday: A BTSB Story
by Dri-09
Summary: Because it's a new benfday, and the past should remain in the past where it doesn't hurt… too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Benfday: Part 1A - A BTSB Story

**Author:** Dri

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt, past Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** a light R

**Word Count:** ~2080 words

**Genre:** AU, Future Fic, mentions of past mpreg

**Summary:** Because it's a new benfday, and the past should remain in the past where it doesn't hurt… too much.

**Disclaimer:** They are so not mine, but I gotta keep Ben for myself!

**Author's note****: **It's _Benfday_; enough said. It's _Benfday_; enough said. I foresee four parts for this story, and I'll do my best to post one chapter per week. So please bear with me for a little while, k? Still unbetaed, so sorry for any possible mistakes. **And remember that feedback is loved, cherished and framed!**

***g*l*e*e***

When Nana, Kurt and Mrs. H got into a shouting match with Mr. H due to the shotgun pointed at Noah's head because Hummel (_Noah's_ Hummel) was adamant about not giving up their (_his_) sleeping arrangements while Ma cried her eyes out asking Noah why, oh why couldn't he have found a nice Jewish boy to fall in love with instead of a diva German one whose Dad owned a shotgun and wasn't shy on using it, and with Ben singing _'Py benfday ta Ben_ in the background Noah knew it was fucking time to pry his eyes open and face the long weekend ahead of them.

He rolled on his side only to find the back of Kurt's head at arms reach, so he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the green flannel clad body of his sleeping mate and smiled. Kurt could bitch the hell out of Noah's flannels, sweatshirts, jerseys and whatever other clothes Noah possessed as much as he wanted, because for Noah the only thing that would count the most about his clothes was seeing Kurt's slender body swimming in them after a perfect fuck.

Now if he could only talk princess into helping him with the morning wood pocking that perfect royal ass…

"'m not interested, Puckerman," Kurt mumbled into his pillow. Noah just ignored him without withholding the hand going south on Kurt's front. "'m serious, Puckerman."

"You so not," Noah sing-sang licking Kurt's earlobe; even half-asleep his princess tasted delicious. And, oh, yeah, princess was hard too. "Wanna fuck you."

"I'd much rather… oh, fuck, yes!" Kurt arched and panted in Noah's hand "... sleep."

"No can do, princess;" Noah said, rolling Kurt on his back. "Alarm will go off in five."

"Those are five minutes… _god!" _ Head moving down to lick at princess's nipple, "I'll never… get back…"

Noah settled between Kurt's legs and sighed; Kurt's hard prick rubbing against his was… Jesus. "Oh, but you will so remember them for the rest of the weekend…"

Kurt turned his head away from the lips Noah was offering with a disgusted protest: "Morning breath, Noah."

Noah thought about the countless times they had swapped spunk using each other's tongues, but didn't say anything. Not one to waste any kind of skin contact with former bedmates, Noah wouldn't, couldn't lose the opportunity with Kurt, the one who mattered the most, so he lowered his head to Kurt's collarbone and sucked on the skin that Kurt's (Noah's) open shirt was exposing.

"Thought you hated flannels."

"I got cold… afterwards… Fuck, Noah! You'll leave a bruise," Kurt gasped, spreading their combined pre-cum along both their dicks before finally joining them in a shake grip.

"Wear a scarf," was all Noah managed to moan as he moved his hips faster, the hands engulfing Kurt's round buttocks urging his boyfriend to do the same with his. "God, princess, you drive me crazy."

"A scarf… will crash with… my outfit for the day…"

"Too… fucking bad, princess."

And that was the end of the discussion because, morning breath or not, Noah kissed Kurt and humped the hell out of his boyfriend until they both came seconds before the alarm clock on Kurt's nightstand went off. Noah collapsed atop of Kurt before reaching out to shut the offending thing off.

"That was fast," Noah panted, inhaling the acrid odor of their mixed sweat in his (Kurt's) flannel as he got comfortable atop of Kurt.

"I'll need those five minutes, Puckerman," Kurt hummed sleepily as he kissed Noah's forehead and nuzzled his hair. "_You_ will need those five minutes once we get to Dad's and Mom, Mercedes and I start bossing you and Finn around to get things ready for the party."

"It's a party for a two year old, princess," Noah laughed, kissing he column of Kurt's throat. "How much trouble could it be?"

"It's _my_ kid's birthday party. Isn't that enough of an answer to you?"

"I guess, but I don't remember having seen anything over the top last year."

Kurt was so warm and inviting squirming under Noah's body. He was sure he would have time enough to fuck Kurt slow and easy before they had to wake Ben up. After all it wasn't that much of a long drive back to Lima.

If Noah could just reach the lube and condoms on Kurt's nightstand-

"You weren't there long enough to see much of anything last year as far as I can remember."

Such an icy tone, such gelid words and just like that, in seconds Noah's erection was gone.

And in a blink of an eye later, so was Kurt.

***g*l*e*e***

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that even now, one year later, Kurt could still remember the detached way Noah had looked at him while telling Finn and Mercedes about the hot date he had been supposed to skip Ben's party for.

It wasn't fair that even now, one year later, Kurt still feared Noah would run into the supposed hot date, or any other date for that matter (because Noah had never been one to hide how many notches he had in his bedpost), during his constant driving around town to check on the sites the company was overseeing in Columbus and lately in Toledo.

It wasn't fair that Kurt could still feel in his nostrils the smell of the cheap cologne that had impregnated Noah's house after… just after.

It wasn't fair that Kurt had to stop, take deep breaths and bite his lips before he could regain enough control over his emotions to open the door to his son's bedroom to get Ben ready for a day that should be filled by nothing but happiness.

But most of all, it wasn't fair to Noah, who had been nothing but supportive through all this to have this one misstep thrown on his face without having done anything to deserve it. Kurt had been in the wrong then, just like he was in the wrong now.

Still he couldn't shake the fear that Noah had… could… would… That Noah had looked for someone else because Kurt couldn't handle the weight of their secret any longer and that he didn't know how to tell Noah things had changed. This year neither could deny things were different, but some things weren't; there was still so much pressure upon them, and Kurt…

Kurt had messed up once again.

The sight of the sand beige colored walls Sam had painted and that Kurt just knew he would never have the heart to change caused that tug in his heart laced with a hint of pain that had Sam's name all over it. He was already having a hard time coming to terms with the need to change the baby's furniture Sam had assembled before he got too sick to do anything else but fade away from them.

Sometimes it felt like the same was happening with his memories of Sam, that he had been disassembling them, packing them away on a corner so far from everything real.

Kurt wiped a tear before it slid down his face. There was this picture of him and Sam smiling to Vivian's lenses at Sam's parents' the morning they had driven over to tell the Evans the good news about their unborn baby. Yet it was the picture Justine had taken of Noah bear-hugging both Kurt and Ben at Chick-fill-A that made Kurt realize once again what he would be missing if he didn't make things right this time around.

"'lo, Papa."

Ben was blinking sleepy blue eyes up at Kurt while stretching little arms to his Papa so Kurt could pick him up from his crib.

The baby who had just turned two and whose birthday they would be celebrating in a few hours in company of their family and friends.

Without Sam.

With Noah, _if_ Noah would still be willing to go with them.

"He will go with us, won't he, baby? Nono won't leave us now, right?" Ben smiled up at him and in that smile, Sam's smile, Kurt got all the answers he needed. "So let's get our man and get going before Grandpa Burt sends the search party after us."

***g*l*e*e***

Noah had already taken a quick shower and changed the sheets of their… Kurt's bed, all the while dwelling with things that, up to thirty minutes ago, he had been sure had been put behind them once him and Kurt had gotten back together.

Noah could man up and admit that going to that bar and picking up that random stranger just because he had blue eyes and dark hair hadn't been one of the brightest moments of his life. But hell, a man could cope with just so much rejection from the man he desperately wanted to love him back without doing anything stupid about it.

Noah still desperately wanted Kurt to love him back, and if Kurt was still this jealous even after one year had passed, perhaps he could be just a little bit in love with Noah, too?

Anyway, right now Noah didn't know what to do. Should he pack his things and go home to an empty house with a cabinet full of booze, or should he wait for Kurt to tell him they were through, and then go home to an empty house with a cabinet full of booze?

Because, really, Noah was freaking out with the lack of Kurt back in the bedroom to berate him, or call it quits ( _Please, God, no!_), or anything else other than this fucking silence between them.

"'Py benfday Ben! 'Py benfday Ben!"

Only Ben to make Noah laugh while his baby chanting could mean to Noah either the introduction to Doomsday or to Heaven, depending on the mood Kurt found himself in.

Well, he would soon find out, because if Ben were out in the corridor it meant that…

""Py benfday Ben, Nono!"

…Kurt and his blank face were right behind him.

***g*l*e*e***

Kurt hated the masks Noah insisted on wearing for two reasons:

First-

"Come here and give me a hug, big guy."

- They didn't quite fit, they were chipped everywhere. They had been since that lonely tear slid down Noah's face when Kurt sighed his name in release the first time they had made love after those hellacious couple of months apart.

"Nono come benfday?"

And second because-

Noah looked up at Kurt with the kind of fear, badly veiled utter terror, that hadn't been part of Noah's beautiful face for a long time and that the indifferent mask he had chosen to wear at that moment no longer could conceal.

- It was always Kurt putting them back there.

"Can you feed him while I take a shower and choose another outfit, since your morning antics just about ruined the looks I have had in mind since the beginning of the week and it didn't include wearing a scarf?" Kurt asked with faint traces of his usual bitchiness, his apology in disguise, hoping Noah would once again forgive him. "I've already bathed him, so keep him clean otherwise you will get to tell my dad why we are so late from-the-very-beginning."

It worked; Kurt could see the moment Noah understood, relaxed and the mask melted into his trademarked smirk.

They would be okay.

"I bet he would love to hear the details."

"Just shut up and go, Puckerman."

With a singing Ben in his arms he did, and just then Kurt breathed deeply and inhaled the scent of their mixed sweat, that was not only there because of Noah's green flannel, but because there was no longer his or Noah's scent embedded in it.

There was theirs.

***g*l*e*e***

**End of Part 1A; to be continued in 1B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Benfday: Part 1A - A BTSB Story

**Author:** Dri

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt, past Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** a light R

**Word Count:** ~2080 words

**Genre:** AU, Future Fic, mentions of past mpreg

**Summary:** Because it's a new benfday, and the past should remain in the past where it doesn't hurt… too much.

**Disclaimer:** They are so not mine, but I gotta keep Ben for myself!

**Author's note****: **It's _Benfday_; enough said. It's _Benfday_; enough said. I foresee four parts for this story, and I'll do my best to post one chapter per week. So please bear with me for a little while, k? Still unbetaed, so sorry for any possible mistakes. **And remember that feedback is loved, cherished and framed!**

**Author's note 2:** Also a quick note of thanks to **Lis**, **Gleefan** and **MadQueenD** who have been gifting me with their amazing support without my propperly thanking them. Thank you so much, guys! And Lis, se você soubesse como eu adorei saber que tem uma Brasileira lendo minhas fics

***g*l*e*e***

"Is this the last bag, Kurt?"

At his wits end after hearing Noah make use of complete sentences and perfect grammar for the tenth time to talk to him, Kurt silently nodded his answer.

"Alright, I'm taking our bags to the car then. Do you want me to take him with me?" he asked, slinging Kurt's blue and grey duffle on his shoulder and tipping his nose at Ben.

Another silent nod and Kurt almost felt like crying.

"Okay. Come on, Ben; I need help downstairs."

"No-no, Nono! Ben help Papa!" their baby protested without interrupting the pat-smooth-pat he was inflicting on his own baby clothes that Kurt was packing in an extra baby bag.

"You are, aren't you?"

The tiny, fond smile Noah was flashing at their baby while Ben crawled in their bed to get Noah's pillow and try to stuff it into his baby bag made Kurt low his eyes back to the task at hand. He wouldn't feel bad because Noah hadn't smiled at him or called him princess since their flirtatious banter before Noah fed Ben his breakfast.

Kurt thought they would be fine then. Noah had stayed, he had smirked at Kurt; their masks had fallen off their faces.

"Nono won't need this, baby," Kurt said kissing his son's forehead before putting the pillow back on the mattress. "There are plenty of pillows at Grandpa Burt's."

Noah looked startled at them and actually took a step towards Kurt before he seemed to realize what he was doing and cleared his throat.

"So nothing's, ah, changed? I'm still, you know, staying with you guys?"

_Is there any other place you'd rather be__?_ Kurt wanted to ask, but since he was quite stupefied himself, he just offered Noah another pathetic silent nod in the ways of an affirmation and waited.

The extension of the damage Kurt's earlier comment had caused could be automatically seen on the way the duffle slid along Noah's arm as his shoulders slumped and pure reflex made him catch it before it hit the floor. It was the kind of relief Kurt prayed he would never see back to Noah's beautiful face, because it had been born from a deep kind of pain only somebody who one trusted and… cared for with everything they had could inflict.

Kurt wouldn't be that person to Noah again; never again.

"I have to text… I mean, I'll… I'll pack the car, then. We're taking yours, right? My truck is already in the garage. Are the keys downstairs?"

"Yes, in their usual place."

"Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs then. Do you still want me to take the little one?"

Ben had managed to pry open their closet and was struggling with the sleeve of a black shirt of Noah's on the hanger.

Kurt needed a hug for like yesterday.

"No, that's okay. He can stay here with me."

Noah opened and then closed his mouth, as if something made him change his mind. Be it complete sentences with the lack of cussing or not, Kurt desperately wanted to hear him say something, anything.

"Noah?"

"Yes, Kurt."

To touch him, kiss him, have him make love to Kurt and erase everything that had happened a couple of hours ago, just so they could be themselves again.

"Will you get his portable crib? I think it's either in the garage or in the basement; probably in the garage."

"Sure, I'll get it. I'll close the door so Ben will stay inside, okay?"

Another pathetic nod, and the moment Noah closed the bedroom door behind him, Kurt gathered their child in his arms and sat on the edge of their bed. Ben wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and laid his head on his Papa's shoulder.

"Nono go benfday, Papa?"

"No, baby; he won't go anywhere without us," Kurt said, kissing his son's blond hair. "Papa promises you Nono is not going anywhere without taking us with him."

***g*l*e*e***

"No, man; it's cool. I overreacted. We're fine." Fuck, who put that thing up on the last shelf? "Hang on a moment, dude; I'm gonna get a ladder."

"A ladder?" Finn asked on the phone. "What do you need a ladder for, man?"

"Your brother asked me to get Ben's crib. Hang on a minute."

"Puck-"

"I'll be right back, man." It actually took Puck two minutes to get the ladder, climb up the steps, get Ben's portable crib, rescue is cell phone from the hood of his car and restart his conversation with Finn. "Got it, man. What were you saying?"

"That Ben won't need his crib," Finn half laughed. "My parents got him one of those kid beds and set it in Kurt's bedroom."

"Why didn't you just fucking tell me that, Hudson?"

"I tried, man, but your head was somewhere else."

Noah got rid of the dusty plastic bag wrapping the crib and hauled it outside with him. Just when he was about to open the trunk of Kurt's SUV he realized what he was doing,

"I guess it's still somewhere else, man. I was about to pack Ben's crib with the rest of our stuff."

"You should just tell him, man." Finn said with a kind of sympathy that still amazed Noah, very different from the guy who had come this close to breaking Noah's nose with the punch he delivered when he had first found out the secret fucked up gay affair between his stepbrother and best buddy right after Ben's party last year. "I bet he would be ecstatic. I mean, Puck, you are a great guy, he knows that. Hell, my dad's come to accept that you make some decent husband material. And if you ever tell Burt I said that, I'll hurt you for real, got it?"

"You punch like an old lady, dude," Noah said squinting his eyes up at the sun to look at the window keeping the loves of his life away from him. "But I don't know, man. We've been together for less than one year. He needs time to adjust to all this; see if this is what he really wants." Just the thought of Kurt not wanting this, not wanting_ them_… "Besides you know things between us are not really that simple."

"I know you were Sam's best friend and all, man, but I still think you're being a fool."

"Look, Hudson, just forget I called and asked to crash at your place, okay? Your brother hasn't kicked me to the curb yet, so just drop it."

"Okay then, I'll drop it for now. Just make sure you get your sorry ass here soon. Mom and dad went havoc with Ben's presents. You gotta get here to help us set his stuff up before the party."

"We're pretty much done here. Kurt was just packing some extra clothes for Ben."

"Hasn't he filled a suitcase already?" Finn laughed.

"Yeah, but you have no idea of how many clothes this kid goes through on weekends. Drives Kurt crazy," Noah chuckled.

"Look, man, I gotta get ready to meet Mercedes for breakfast before we drive over to the parent's. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, man, thanks. We'll see you soon."

Ben's crib was already all wrapped up and back to its top shelf when it hit Noah that he would have to get the thing down again and drag it to Lima with them even of it wasn't really necessary. After all, what kind of excuse could he give Kurt for not doing what he had been asked?

And frankly, Noah just couldn't handle making a fool out of himself for more than once a day.

***g*l*e*e***

"Ben hello Nono, Papa," his baby said sitting on the baby bag Kurt had left on the kitchen floor while he waved his Hellophone around.

"You do that, baby," Kurt said packing the last peanut sandwich along with the small Tupperware with cut fruit and two boxes of juice in the yellow Winnie the Pooh thermo bag just in case. It was a short drive back to Lima and he hoped the baby would sleep through most of it, but if Ben woke up hungry and they had nothing to feed him there would be hell to pay.

On a second thought, and although they were having lunch with his parents, he rearranged the boxes of juice on the top of the Tupperware and squeezed a can of Coke for Noah there, too.

Yes, a can of Coke; he was that desperate to have Noah smiling at him again.

"Okay, baby, that's it. Tell our Nono we're going; we're already late."

"Kay, Papa." Baby bag and thermos in tow, Kurt waited while Ben punched some numbers on his toy phone before taking his hand. "Nono, Ben and Papa benfday. Kiss bye-bye!" he finished smacking an open mouthed kiss on his toy.

Kurt laughed as they walked outside to find Noah waving goodbye to the couple who lived across from Kurt's. Ben let go of his hand to run and wrap himself around Noah's legs.

"Nono, Ben and Papa go benfday, Nono!" Noah laughed and hefted Ben up to his arms.

"Did you find his crib, Noah?"

"It's already in the car. Do you want me to pack these?" Noah asked making Ben squeal every time he blew a raspberry on the baby's face.

"No, I'll get it. Just…" The shrill of his cell cut him off. That was great, just great. As if they weren't already running late. "It's my dad."

"Talk to him. I got Ben."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Kurt said already rushing back to the house to set the alarm and lock the door. "Hi, dad."

"Hey, kiddo. How are you, my grandson and that boyfriend of yours doing, son?"

Oh, Lord, the world was coming to an end if his dad was ready to admit Noah was in fact a good enough boyfriend material for his son. "We're fine, dad, as you'll be able to see for yourself once we get to your house."

"I know, son, but you're already running late."

"It's my fault, I'm sorry." Alarm code punched, Kurt looked around the room to see if everything was in order before he locked up. "We're all packed to go as soon as you tell me why you're calling if you know we'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Ouch, kiddo, I'm sorry for ruining your plans of only talking to me in another couple of hours."

"Sorry, dad. It's been a long morning," Kurt apologized full of genuine regret. "Is there anything you need us to get on the way over?"

"No, son, everything is under control here. I actually got a call from your brother telling me to tell you not to pack Ben's crib because your mom and I got him a new bed."

"Oh, dad; you shouldn't have."

"Of course I should. I'll sleep much better knowing the kid will be comfortable here."

"And you set it in my bedroom," Kurt smiled watching Noah and Ben run after each other in their driveway.

"Not far from your own bed. The rules around here haven't changed just because you and your brother moved out, kid," his dad admitted with that tone of voice that made Kurt picture him with his lips curved into a smug smile. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, son. Your mother is sending her love. Drive safe."

"I will, dad, and I love you guys too. See you soon."

"Everything okay?" Noah asked, hauling Ben up in his arms once Kurt rejoined them outside.

"Yeah, he just wanted to tell me we won't be needing Ben's crib. He got him a bed." The reddish tint spreading along Noah's cheeks was just lovely, but it confused the hell out of Kurt. "Are you okay, Noah?"

"Yes, I'll just, ah, unpack the crib then. You get Ben ready to go."

All Kurt had planned was to take Ben from Noah's arms and get him in his car sear while Noah got through their luggage to get the damned crib out, but Kurt's libido had other ways of dealing with this unsettling need to touch Noah _now._

Yeah, he got Ben, but before Noah could step away from them, Kurt wrapped a hand around the back of his boyfriend's head and pulled it down so their lips could meet in a kiss that was neither hot nor passionate, just an ordinary kiss like many others they had shared on the course of the last ten months. Something simple, almost innocent, and that should be treasured with everything they had because that was the kind of kiss loaded with everything Kurt was still too afraid to share with Noah, but that he couldn't see himself sharing with another.

When he felt Noah's minute smile against his lips before his boyfriend sighed a heartfelt _Princess_ and wrapped both his arms around him and their kid deepening the kiss, Kurt was positive this time Noah had finally gotten it:

Kurt wanted them to last forever.

***g*l*e*e***

**End of Part 1b; to be continued in Part 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Benfday: Part 2 - A BTSB Story

**Author:** Dri

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt, past Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** a light R

**Word Count:** ~2080 words

**Genre:** AU, Future Fic, mentions of past mpreg

**Summary:** Because it's a new benfday, and the past should remain in the past where it doesn't hurt… too much.

**Disclaimer:** They are so not mine, but I gotta keep Ben for myself!

**Author's note****: **It's _Benfday_; enough said. I foresee four parts for this story, and I'll do my best to post one chapter per week. So please bear with me for a little while, k? Still unbetaed, so sorry for any possible mistakes. **And remember that feedback is loved, cherished and framed!**

**Author's note 2:** Thank you guys for your amazing support, even if I'm still in need of catching up with your beloved feedback. I hope to have a less hectic week at school (meaning that hopefully my students won't mess with their homework... too much) and put things here in order. Until then, thanks yet again for taking your time to read this fic and talk to me!

***g*l*e*e***

**Benfday – Part 2**

"And this one?"

A sob: "B-Ben."

A hug, "That's good, little buddy. What color is Ben wearing after Papa got him all cleaned up?"

"'Ran-range."

"Yeah, little buddy, you're wearing orange now. And Nono? What color am I wearing now?"

"Gwen."

"Good, so this M&M goes…"

"Here." Ben lets the M&M fall on the green pile on his left. "Dis, Nono?"

A finger poking their baby's nose. "What color is this, baby?"

"Bu… Buu."

"Not blue, kiddo. Try again."

Bottom lip trembling and a fat tear falling; a large hand running on the baby's blond head.

"No need to cry, son. Nono helps you: pur…"

"Pur… purpe."

"Yeah, that's right! And who gets this one?"

"Papa."

And just like that the pile apparently belonging to Kurt got a little bit higher as Ben whimpered and brushed the back of his hand along his red, runny nose, his eyes red from both crying and the lack of sleep.

How could Ben keep doing this, finding new ways to make Kurt love him more and more each day without even trying?

_The wonders of giving birth to a little someone so perfect and wonderful__,_ Kurt thought, taking the last couple of steps to join his family at the rest area while they waited for their car to get cleaned after the incident involving a can of Coke, peanut butter sandwiches and the kid making colorful piles of M&Ms on the table they were sitting at.

"Will Papa have to eat all this chocolate by himself?" Kurt asked running a hand on Ben's soft hair before sitting next to Noah.

"Pa-Papa," Ben whimpered, glistening, trembling lips squeezed into a tight pout as the tears reddening his eyes were set free.

Yeah, car incidents or not Kurt couldn't stay mad at his baby for too long.

"Oh, my precious baby; don't cry. Papa is here," Kurt cooed picking up and swinging his crying son back and forth in his arms. "See what happens when you don't obey Papa? I just hate it when I have to give you time-out, baby."

"So-soy, Pa-pa."

"Papa knows, baby; Papa knows," Kurt said kissing the wet cheek lying on his shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Ben."

From over the baby's head, Kurt caught Noah's smiling face showering them with a kind of devotion that made whatever crisis they had been facing seem less of a burden, so Kurt smiled back at him.

"Really, Noah; M&Ms? We don't want to reward him when he does something wrong."

His boyfriend shrugged and leaned back against the table, lifting his closed eyes up to the sun. "He didn't have any, princess. Besides, I bet he got so scared he will never touch a can of Coke again until he gets old enough to open one without squirting it all over himself… and over the people next to him."

"Sweet Versace; I had to clean my baby at a rest stop. I had to get cleaned up at a rest stop. I had to wash my hair at a rest stop!" Noah laughed and caressed the baby's head. "It's so not funny, Puckerman. Watch it if I'll share any of my M&Ms with you. By the way, why is my pile so high?"

"There's no beige MM, princess, and since you're wearing beige now, you get every M&M that is not green or orange."

"This is off white, you blind dork."

"Whatever, princess; for me what really matters is that the kiddo had stopped crying until you popped up back here."

"So I guess it means I have to thank you."

"Not thanks needed, Kurt. So long as you share the stuff that is really important… And I don't mean just the sex," he added with a wicked wink that did nothing to subdue the longing and the hope in his voice.

Kurt wanted to cry right along with his son.

"So long as you… do the same for me," Kurt kind of asked, kind of pointed out, but surely wanted to make it clear to Noah this was _him,_ Kurt, voicing with the same fears, the same… the same longing_ and _hope that he too wanted this, wanted _them_ badly enough to be having this conversation at a rest stop from all places.

And maybe, just maybe, it could actually work out in the end because this rest stop with its overpriced greasy food and tacky outdoor furniture, lost somewhere between Columbus and Lima was a neutral ground miles from where this, _them_, had first started.

Miles from where they had ended in a heap of cheap cologne and wasted tears on Noah's living room floor for the last time before (as Noah had so crudely stated that night Kurt and Ben had knocked on his door to fight tooth and nail for their place back into Noah's life) they got their shit together.

"I wonder… I want to… Why, why another man, Noah? I could have handled it if it had been a woman, but another man? I…"

"You've always known it had been another man," Noah half asked, half stated with a small, sad smile, far from being really surprised, but still…

"Yes. That night I could smell his cologne all over you… over your place. Up to that point I had wanted to believe I was the only man you had ever had sex with, but it's not true… right?"

There was a slight red tint spreading along Noah's strong cheekbones, but he held Kurt's stare with enough dignity to gain, if possible, more of Kurt's admiration and respect.

"No, you weren't the first. And before you ask, I didn't start fucking other men because of you. But at some point, after you and Sam got married, they wouldn't do until I found something of yours in them."

Kurt's turn to have his eyes well up with tears he brushed away against Ben's hair, his son's even breath acting as a buffer to his aching heart after what had to be the most fucked up romantic thing Noah had ever told him. "I had no idea. Did Sam…?"

"Yeah, but he also knew how fucking in love you were with him and that I would never be a threat to him or to what you had. Besides I'd never do to Sam what I did to Finn, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and waited until Noah got hold of himself, got comfortable with the knowledge that Kurt would have the power to use whatever else he had to say for or against them. After that morning, Kurt couldn't really blame him.

"With Quinn I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. But with you… it would have hurt you, Kurt. And I, I couldn't… wouldn't hurt you."

After that, what else was there for Kurt to say?

Nothing, so he just moved his body closer to Noah's, careful not to joist Ben awake, and leaned against his lover's side, waiting for Noah to wrap his arms around Kurt and their sleeping child and make things better again, stop hurting so much.

When he finally did, Kurt smiled and kissed his neck. "You call Finn back and undo whatever stupid thing you did this morning, Puckerman."

"And why would I have called your brother, Hummel?"

The cockiness and amused relief winning over the fear that up to a few moments ago had marred his lover's voice made Kurt smile happy.

"Oh, please, as if Finn would remember Ben had a portable crib to be packed for this trip."

Noah laughed and kissed his hair. "You got me there, princess. But no worries; I talked to him before your dad called."

"So we're all good?"

"We're all good, princess."

Noah was so relaxed running his fingers along Kurt's arm that Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him his father had probably gotten wind of whatever had been told to his brother. And Kurt wouldn't dwell on the consequences it would bring to himself either.

He would just close his eyes and enjoy he sun bathing his face in the company of the man he saw himself spending the rest of his life with and their sleeping son until it was time to pack everything that mattered to them – the M&Ms (Ben's peace offering) included – and hit the road back to Lima, the place where Kurt would do his best to forge great new memories to start this brand new chapter in their lives.

***g*l*e*e***

**End of Part 2. To be continued in Part 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Benfday: Part 3a - A BTSB Story

**Author:** Dri

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt, past Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** a light R

**Word Count:** ~1315 words

**Genre:** AU, Future Fic, mentions of past mpreg

**Summary:** Because it's a new benfday, and the past should remain in the past where it doesn't hurt… too much.

**Disclaimer:** They are so not mine, but I gotta keep Ben for myself!

**Author's note****: **It's _Benfday_; enough said. It's _Benfday_; enough said. I foresee four parts for this story, and I'll do my best to post one chapter per week. So please bear with me for a little while, k? Still unbetaed, so sorry for any possible mistakes**. **

**Author's note 2: **Sorry for missing the update last week. It sounds like a broken record, I know, but it's been all because of work. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it, to spend so much of my time with my students – here in my country teachers are so mistreated, part of the lowest end on the chain food. Then I see my students being all creative and doing something amazing with what I teach them, and, well, it makes me believe again; gives me hope… *g*

**An****yway remember that feedback is loved, cherished and framed!**

***g*l*e*e***

As Kurt navigated the SUV through the streets of Lima towards his parent's home bitching about what Mrs. E had meant with her 'Y_our father and I might have gone a little overboard with the kiddo's present, sweetheart'_, Noah once again ran Ben's birthday guest list in his mind:

Two sets of grandparents – Mr. and Mrs. E plus Mr. and Mrs. H. - _checked!_

A step-uncle – Finn, and an honorary-aunt – Mercedes, although Noah knew he would be toast if either his best friend or Kurt's ever heard Noah refer to them as anything other than Ben's legit aunt and uncle.

But hell, if Noah had to hurt every time he reminded himself Ben was not his own flesh and blood, so would his best friends!

Anyway, _step_-uncle and _honorary_-aunt – _checked!_

Godparents – those would be him (Noah) and again Mercedes – _checked!_

Guests Noah once had a fling with – Zizes, Mercedes and possibly Santana if she were in good terms with the other two parts (Britanny and Artie) in the fucked up threesome that was her love life – _checked!_

Guests Kurt had a fling with – none (thank god!) – _checked!_

No, scratch that; Britanny and her pregnant belly would be there. Well, Britanny was Britanny, so, whatever – _checked!_

Common non-family related friends neither Kurt nor Noah had a fling with – Artie, if Santana still hadn't killed him in his sleep or caused any wheels related accident – _checked!_

Kids in attendance – Zize's boys, Britanny's belly and Mercedes' nephew and niece – _checked!_

The ones who were, for the lack of a better definition, the whole team!Noah's support group - Ma and Nana – _checked!_

And then there was, as of lately (according to Kurt's own words) Kurt's boyfriend and, wistfully from his part, Ben's future ste… No, _daddy_… Ben's future… daddy – Noah himself –

"And if they got him a pony, please promise me you'll get rid of it before Ben sees it," Kurt begged as he parked the SUV behind Finn's Jeep and killed off the engine.

_C__hecked!_

"Whatever you want, princess."

Kurt stared at him behind the tinted lenses of his sunglasses with an amused smile, kissed Noah's cheek and left the car to get Ben and greet his dad waiting for them on the driveway.

Noah closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and sank further in his seat.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

***g*l*e*e***

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, dad."

Despite the many changes that had happened in his life on the course of the last two years, wearing sunglasses whenever he got back home was a strategy Kurt had adopted long before they had gone from optional to mandatory after he lost Sam.

After all, it was behind the dark lenses of his Ray-Ban that Kurt hid his reddish eyes every time he found his father's larger-than-life figure standing tall and serious waiting for him in front of the house Kurt spent his last two years as a teenager before moving away to attend college, fall in love with Sam and inadvertently get onto the wildest ride of his life.

And his dad stood there, with that familiar tight, safe grip around his hand, pulling Kurt and Ben towards him, getting all ready to face all the twists and turns of life right along with his son and grandson.

"I've missed you boys, kiddo," his father said, dropping a kiss on Ben's hair. Sandwiched in their embrace, the baby didn't even stir.

The fabric of his father's shirt felt so good under Kurt's cheek, he closed his eyes and let that tear fall. "We've missed you too, dad."

And if their voices quivered a little as they hugged each other that would be a secret just between the men that represented the Hummel's three last generations.

"Let me take a look at you, dad." His dad rolled his eyes but submitted to Kurt's inspection without complaining too much. "No less bald, no less thin-"

"No less fat," his mom said, joining them with a huge smile of her own, making Kurt feel like the kid he learned he could be when she entered his and his father's lives, because with Carol Kurt rediscovered what a mother's hug should feel like.

"Oh, mom, you look fabulous. I love your hair! I told you it would look fantastic with the reddish highlight."

"I learned to listen to your advices when you suggested your father," she said, patting Kurt's cheek.

"Best suggestion ever," his dad agreed, wrapping one of his arms around Kurt's shoulder and the other around his wife.

"I totally agree with you, dad. My painful journey to find a person with as much determination as me to keep you in line paid off in the end."

"You want to say stubborn, right, son?"

"We should take that as a compliment, honey," Carol laughed then turned her attention back to Ben, already taking the sleeping baby into her arms. "Oh, Lord, he grew up so much. Has it really been just a couple of weeks since you last visited?"

"We have to buy him new clothes practically every month."

"And that's such a bother for you, son," his father said, rolling his eyes, but smiling silly at his grandson.

"Not for me, but Noah hates these shopping trips," Kurt laughed thinking about the scared faces Noah pulled on whenever Kurt dragged him to the mall to keep him and Ben company. God knew that, helping Kurt keep an eye on Ben aside, his boyfriend was useless for anything else at the mall.

Kurt would have shared some of his adventures at the mall with his guys had his parents not be looking at him that way, Carol with a soft smile and his dad with a resigned sigh dying in his lips.

"Nothing, baby; it's just good to hear you laughing again," his mom said when Kurt, sunglasses now on the top of his head, lifted a questioning eyebrow at them. "I love seeing you this happy, baby."

Kurt smiled back at her feeling shy and awkward around them, even if she told him the same thing every single time he saw them, that badly disguised silly smirk of hers telling Kurt his mother knew he knew she knew who was the responsible for all that happiness Mercedes was prone to tell Kurt he had been radiating lately.

And so did his father, if the suspicious scowl he was directing at the person standing by the car and awkwardly looking at them with his hands tucked in the front pockets of his jeans told Kurt anything.

***g*l*e*e***

**End of Part 3a. To be continued in Part 3b.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Benfday: Part 3b - A BTSB Story

**Author:** Dri

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt, past Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** a light R

**Word Count:** ~1050 words

**Genre:** AU, Future Fic, mentions of past mpreg

**Summary:** Because it's a new benfday, and the past should remain in the past where it doesn't hurt… too much.

**Disclaimer:** They are so not mine, but I gotta keep Ben for myself!

**Author's note****: **It's _Benfday_; enough said. I foresee four parts for this story, and I'll do my best to post one chapter per week. So please bear with me for a little while, k? Still unbetaed, so sorry for any possible mistakes**. **

**Author's note 2: **Here it is, another short chapter for this fic, but I think it ended when it should have ended. The next ones will be longer, that's for sure. Still, I hope you guys enjoy it.

**An****yway remember that feedback is loved, cherished and framed!**

***g*l*e*e***

"Now you, Noah Puckerman, come here and give me a hug because I haven't seen in you in months."

Repeating his internal mantra of _his_ _dad won't hurt me, his dad won't hurt me_, Noah put on a brave face (meaning that he got to find out how far the muscles in his face would go to fake a convincing enough smile to let his lover's mother out of his back) and crossed the Hudmmel's front yard to accept the warmth of the hug Mrs. H had been offering since he was a little something who used to ride his bike to the Hudson's whenever things between his ma and that bastard of a father got too ugly at home.

"Howdy, Mrs. H," he replied enveloped by the comfort and sense of security of her embrace, because those hugs had always been almost as sacred to Noah as the ones he was used to sharing with his own mother.

And Noah so needed to feel safe right now, because Mr. H was glaring at him and there was blood in his eyes.

"I'm doing great, sweetie, glad to have you boys here for the weekend."

Mrs. H had such a sunny smile on her face Noah really wanted to believe he was still welcomed at the Hudmmel's sanctuary, but, shit, things were different now. Noah no longer was the kid who used to spend many a night he needn't babysit his little sister in that house playing Super Mario Kart and talking shit with Finn, sometimes even with Kurt.

"I hope it's not too much trouble."

Mrs. H squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the rest of her family. Noah started sweating bullets, because right there next to Kurt was Mr. H, and he didn't look happy.

"And since when having family over is a synonym for trouble, Noah Puckerman?"

_Since your husband __realized his deceased son-in-law's body hadn't even cooled down in its grave when I started fucking his still grieving son. _

Two more steps and he came face to face with the scowl from hell. And the nervous smile Kurt was throwing his way wasn't being much of a help.

Yeah, Noah knew hiding behind a woman holding a sleeping child wasn't something a badass like him should do, but that was where he stayed just in case.

"Noah here is thinking it's too much trouble having him over for the weekend, honey."

Another second of that scowl and Noah would start pissing fucking razors.

"Noah is so silly, isn't he, honey?" Mrs. H asked; her voice as sweet as ever.

Noah promised himself he would never, ever, be in the receiving end of whatever look Mrs. H had put on (_strategically behind Mrs. H here, remember?_) that made Kurt cringe and take a step back and away from his dad as the scowl from hell went from _I'll-blow-your-fucking-head-with-my-eyes-alone-you-little-shit_ to zero intensity and a hand was stretched his way in a blink of eyes.

"Of course he is. Howdy, kid?"

"Howdy, sir? Thanks for having me here."

A firm handshake, the tips of his fingers squeezed way tighter than necessary and Mr. H squinted his eyes at Noah until he must have remembered the wife was still there beside them and let Noah go.

Kurt darted relieved smiles between then and stretched his arms to get Ben from his mom. "I'll take Ben to our room so he can rest a little longer until we take our things to the house. I'll ask Finn to help you with our luggage."

Our luggage? Our room? Did princess want him dead or what?

Mr. H grunted. Noah jumped. Ben snuggled closer to his papa without waking up. Mrs. H and Kurt ignored them but the baby.

"I'll get Finn."

"No need, dad; Uncle Finn is here." Finn enveloped his brother in a one armed hug and dropped a kiss on the baby's hair. "He's gotten even bigger, Kurt! What the hell have you guys been feeding him?"

"I don't know. M&Ms perhaps, Puckerman?"

"I told you he hasn't had any. I just needed him to calm down after the incident."

"Whatever, Puckerman," Kurt fussed over the baby then asked Finn where Mercedes was.

"She felt it would be safer to wait for you inside."

His bastard of a future brother-in-law was smiling smugly at him and Noah would so kick his ass once Mr. and Mrs. H were gone.

"All right, son. You help Mohawk here take their things to _your brother's_ room while Kurt and Mercedes get the kiddo settled inside."

"He hasn't worn that… thing for years, dad!" Kurt protested full of indignation. Noah would have laughed if Mr. H hadn't been using Noah's former hairstyle as a synonym for Punk for years now.

"Whatever, son, but now let's get going because there are still tons of things to be done before the party." Then pointing a finger at Noah and Finn he added: "Don't take too long."

"What have you done to piss him off so fast?" Finn shook Noah's hand as they watched Mrs. H continuously swat Mr. H arm as they followed Kurt to the house.

"I don't know, man. Maybe he knows we are late because I spent the night fucking your brother."

Finn got white, then green, and then red in the face before he finally pushed Noah away.

"Fuck you, Puckerman!"

Noah chuckled to cover his own nervousness as he followed his best friend ever and together they started unloading the car. For now he would be safe; he doubted Finn would bring back this subject during his stay under the risk or hearing more of the juicy details of his brother's sex life.

Noah knew he would be taking a great risk when he let himself be convinced by Kurt to spend the weekend with him and Ben at the Hudmmel's. There would be no escaping now, and Noah would be stuck with Mr. H, in Mr. H's territory until they hit the road back to Columbus tomorrow early in the evening.

Noah should have foreseen things would be this bad, after all he wasn't sure he had been forgiven for the one time Kurt's dad had begged him to take his son back and Noah said no.

***g*l*e*e***

**End of 3b. To be continued in Part 4.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Benfday: Part 4 - A BTSB Story

**Author:** Dri

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt, past Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** a light R

**Word Count:** ~3100 words

**Genre:** AU, Future Fic, mentions of past mpreg

**Summary:** Because it's a new benfday, and the past should remain in the past where it doesn't hurt… too much.

**Disclaimer:** They are so not mine, but I gotta keep Ben for myself!

**Author's note****: **It's _Benfday_; enough said. I foresee four parts for this story, and I'll do my best to update more often. So please bear with me for a little while, k? Still unbetaed, so sorry for any possible mistakes**. **

**Author's note 2: **Sorry once again for the late update. Just when I found the time to write again, I got stuck in a particular moment of this chapter that almost drove me crazy. Still I hope you guys enjoy the chapter all the same. Also, I promise you guys I'll be catching up with your amazing feedback before the weekend is over. Please, just a little bit more patience.

**An****yway remember that feedback is loved, cherished and framed!**

***g*l*e*e***

Nobody, absolutely no one had the right to laugh at Kurt after the five seconds from hell he had lived the moment Ben, Kurt's own flesh and blood, his precious baby, his sole reason for living started screaming bloody murder in the back seat of the SUV halfway to Lima.

At that time not even the sight of Noah going all ninja jumping to the back seat of the car to see what the hell was going on with their baby (only to very gracelessly land on the peanut butter sandwich Ben had dropped when he started screaming his head off for Papa) while barking at Kurt to '_Take the shoulder_, _take the shoulder'_ had been enough of a turn on to erase from Kurt's mind the image of their baby drenched in Coke crying and in the rearview mirror.

But with a hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't wake Ben up, laugh Mercedes did. Hard enough to have her shoulders shaking and tears running down her face.

Oh, so the blue mascara lining her eyes was probably waterproof. Kurt had to ask her if they had clear ones in their catalogue. Noah liked it when Kurt's eyelashes were all curled up and stuff.

Just thinking about the way Noah got all grabby and horny whenever Kurt batted curly eyelashes at him…

But that was neither the time nor the place to continue with this nonsense. There was no room in Kurt's skinny jeans for a hard on while his best friend, the godmother of his child was about to pee in her pants because of Kurt's earlier predicament.

"Mercedes, Versace help me if you don't stop now."

"Sorry… White boy…"

Did she really hiccup?

She did, and Kurt was kind enough to let her know in no uncertain terms she was one hiccup away from having a glass full of water dumped on her newly blow-dried-salon styled hair if she didn't get a grip _now_.

"Don't you dare, White Boy! This hair is off limits to any – got it? – any water based element!"

"Good, so now could you please be a little more sympathetic to the way I felt every freaking time I had to use a damp cloth to clean my baby in that restroom? Do you have any idea of how many germs and diseases my baby was exposed to in that place? His perfect baby skin can get blemished for the rest of his life, Mercedes!" Kurt's voice was rising in perfect synchronicity with his agitation, so for the sake of his son's rest he took a deep breath, got his nerves under control, and got back to hanging his and Noah's clothes in the closet. "I hope his pediatrician has an opening to see us on Monday. We'll have to take our baby to the dermatologist first thing in the morning, won't we, my precious?" Kurt asked his sleeping child, whose only answer as far as Kurt could see was to turn on his side and keep sleeping his earlier stress away.

"We as in you and I? I'm not driving all the way to Columbus to support you on this nonsense."

Sweet Versace.

"Of course not, Mercedes," he sighed, "We as in Noah and I."

At long last Mercedes countenance got more in tune with the kind of reaction he had expected from her: kind and soft, if not a little bit too close to a dreamy smile, which in that case wouldn't make a lot whole of sense.

Still there it was, wistful and soft around the edge of her mouth, of her eyes, filled with a kind of quietness that didn't agree with Cedes' boisterous personality, which got Kurt slightly unsettled, and almost missing the earlier ribbing and teasing coming from her.

She kept him company while they covered many different topics in the few minutes it took Kurt to organize their toiletries in the attached bathroom he used to share with Finn when they were teens.

Kurt was silently debating with himself the benefits of letting Ben sleep for another couple of hours over waking the baby up and dealing with the typical uncoiled energy that moved toddlers back and forth nonstop, when he thought he heard Mercedes say something so quietly, at first he believed it hadn't been meant for his ears.

Then he took his chance and asked her to repeat it, to which she blinked her eyes as if coming back to her senses after being long entranced by something going on far beyond Kurt's gaze could reach.

She shrugged and smiled at him embarrassed and blushing all at once. Mercedes shook her head and Kurt followed her as she moved back to the bathroom door, her thoughts still visibly far away, her eyes locked in Ben sleeping in his new bed when she asked softly, "How can something so small cause so much trouble?"

"It's only trouble when you can't fix it, Cedes," Kurt replied just as softly, because when it was about talking about the Ben-shaped place in his life, Kurt would forever be more about heart than reason. "As a parent you have to make do, make it work no matter what or how…"

"Inconvenient? Improbable?"

"No," he laughed softly with her, "Unpredictable… Yeah, no matter how unpredictable it is, you will always do your best to find a way to make it work."

Mercedes leaned heavily against his side. "You make it sound so easy…"

No matter how hard Kurt tried, he would never be able to make Mercedes understand it was far from being easy, that he died a little every time he had to leave Ben sitting on his green-time-out-pillow without reacting to his two-year-old baby – who was really just trying his first steps towards learning about the world - crying and calling for Papa as Kurt walked away without looking back whenever his child did something wrong.

"Believe me, Cedes, it's not," Kurt said resting his chin on the top of her head, careful to not disarray her hair too much. "It's actually a never ending cycle of always second-guessing every decision you make, of always dreading how much it will hurt your child and interfere in their future. It kills me every time I have to punish Ben for something he is just too young to really understand is wrong or dangerous or both."

"But you do it anyway."

"I have to if I want him to become the man Sam and I dreamed he would grow up to be."

"And you are doing it, sweetie," Mercedes rushed to assure him grasping his hand in hers, without a doubt moved by the sadness and insecurity that laced the final part of his speech. "You are doing a remarkable job, Kurt. Ben is adorable, a perfectly happy and healthy child."

Then she cradled their entwined hands between her chin and shoulder and Kurt could feel her hesitancy in the air. Kurt playfully nudged her with his shoulder and they smiled at each other.

"Clock is ticking?" Kurt asked more out of courtesy than anything, because he had seen that same longing gaze in another pair of eyes, but with Mercedes it came without the pressure Noah was still to learn how to totally repress.

"More like my womb has been screaming at me lot lately." Her attempt at humor sounded flat and so out of place Kurt felt sorry for her. "I don't really know what I'm waiting for, Kurt. I'm woman enough to raise a child on my own, but here I am, waiting for that guy who will want to start a family with me and all that crap we used to hear about in the fairy tales."

"Happy endings do exist, Cedes."

"I know they do, but I'm getting a little impatient while I wait for mine to happen." She lowered her eyes and looked back to where Ben was sleeping. "It's kind of sad when you have to wait for it by yourself."

"Come here, my girl; let's get comfortable because I think this conversation will take time," Kurt said steering her to his bed.

They kicked off their shoes and laid down atop the covers while Kurt rubbed soothing circles on Mercedes' shoulder and pretended his presence alone would be enough to make the tears dampening his shirt not hurt them too much.

"I liked it better when you were crying because you thought I had an amusing journey back to Lima."

"So-sorry."

"Hush, silly girl. We don't apologize for needing each other, remember?"

"I thought Marcus and I would get things right this time, you know," she said after a short while between sniffles. "Four years in this on again, off again thing is too long."

"I agree with you, Cedes. He is a great guy, just not right for you."

"This time it's for good, Kurt. There is no way back for us. We will never be on the same page. He says he is too young to give me what I want. And to tell you the truth I'm not even sure I want that kind of commitment with him."

"You just wanted his sperm."

"I guess," she laughed softly.

"So this time you're calling it off for good?" Kurt asked just to make sure, although he assumed Mercedes meant it, because she had never cried this much before because one of her and Marcus' time off.

"Yeah. Yesterday Finn helped me pack the few things he kept in my apartment."

"I bet Finn was ecstatic," Kurt mused aloud. He never really understood why his brother despised Mercedes' on again, off again ex so much.

"I almost knocked your brother out when he said we should have one of those divorcee parties, you know," Mercedes confessed and they both laughed for real. "Then I thought, hell, why not? I let him take me out to dinner and we finished our night at a karaoke bar. I made him sing every lame song they had available with me. We had so much fun."

"There are worse ways of ending a relationship."

Kurt thought back to when he buried Sam and in how he had gagged in his own vomit that last time Noah had walked away from him, that for the first time ever the loneliness that had assaulted him was not because of his late husband.

"I know, sweetie. You are so much stronger because of it. I'll learn from your example and do the same."

Kurt smiled and squeezed her hand and they remained in silence, Kurt glad because with each breath she took, Mercedes seemed to get stronger and more in control of herself.

Good, because that was the Mercedes that made Kurt believe they could be anything; could do anything.

"I'll give myself until I turn thirty. If I'm not married by then, I will consider getting a baby on my own. What do you think?"

"I think something will be real wrong with the straight male population of this country if you're still single by then." It felt real good as Mercedes laughed against his side. "But if things come down to that, I have faith you will make a wonderful mother, Cedes."

Mercedes smiled up at him and pecked his lips. "That's why I love you so much, Kurt."

"Because of my more than wise, down to earth insights?"

"That too, but mostly because I knew you would support me. And if I end up going through the sperm donor routine, I can just pray I'll be a single parent as good as you are."

A single parent, a widower, titles Kurt knew he carried because the biological father of his son was dead and he hadn't remarried. However those were also words that were so far from his reality, from the way he had been seeing himself since Noah had taken him and his child into his life, gifting Kurt and Ben with so much love and devotion Ben had stopped being only Kurt's child a long time ago. It was high-time he shared this piece of newfound happiness with his best friend.

"I knew it," Mercedes said wearing a knowing grin that should have made Kurt turn his 5-degree bitchiness towards her; but it was Mercedes, so why bother? He grinned back at her instead. "You may haven't noticed it, but you've been using a lot of _we's_ and _our's_ to refer to both your men."

"I have?"

"Just now you said and I'll quote, _'we'll have to take our baby to the doctor.'_ That was the only thing that made your delirious sound nonsense really cute."

"Nonsense?" At her perked eyebrow, Kurt turned his words back to the one thing that was really upsetting him and that there would be really stupid of him to try to hide from Mercedes. "I think this way all the time too, Cedes, that Ben is ours."

Oh, Lord, just voicing his feelings, even knowing that Mercedes wouldn't judge him for them, made Kurt feel like he was stomping over Sam's memory without any remorse.

"Don't you do this to yourself, Kurt," she said once again squeezing his hand the way she does whenever she wants Kurt to see reason. "Don't feel guilty for thinking this way. Try to see this as you taking another step to fulfill Sam's last request, Kurt. And you chose a good man, sweetie. So help me God, but Puck has proved he is perfect for your and Ben."

"He really cares about Ben and me."

Kurt could hear her rolling her eyes, but he also knew Mercedes understood he wasn't ready to call what he and Noah had by its name and still could respect him for this; just one of the reasons why _he_ loved her so much.

"Do you guys talk about the future?"

"Not really. So far things have been happening for us and… well…"

She slapped his stomach softly, "Tell!"

"I can't remember what it was like, you know, before," he smiled awkwardly, feeling awkward, but at the same time it was so good to just _talk_. "I don't remember what it was like to look and not find him there by my side. It still scares me from time to time, but I've been relying heavily on the good things his presence has brought to our lives, too. He makes breathing and being happy easier, Cedes."

"And that's a good thing, isn't it?"

He nodded and she squeezed his belly again encouraging him to say more because Mercedes knew nothing about letting sleeping dogs lay.

"He wants more kids." Mercedes said nothing nor asked anything respecting Kurt's time, letting him gather his thoughts and decide whether he wanted to talk more or not, although Kurt suspected she knew he would; this had been the sole purpose of their private conversations since they became friends in high school. "When I see him with Ben, he has so much love to give. He will be a great daddy."

"He _is_ a great daddy, Kurt. You couldn't have chosen a better daddy for Ben and for your future babies."

"And who says he wants to have those babies with me?"

Mercedes squirmed her way out of his arms and knelt down beside him on the mattress, pointing a finger with at least two rings shining on it up to his nose, "He wants _your_ kids, White Boy, and just by looking at this silly smile of yours I can say you're just dying to get knocked up by him. So when the time is right, you just let it happen and go for it without letting yourself be consumed by guilty or whatever other lame excuse this pretty head of yours come up with to stop the natural course of things, you hear me?"

Rising bitchiness level up to another degree would, once again be useless, so Kurt did what any sane person who had crossed paths with his best friend at least once would do in this situation:

He rolled his stinging eyes and a tear fell, but he let his radiant smile speak for itself, the same way hers was doing for him.

"Natural course of things," he repeated slowly, savoring the many shades of forever those words carried and that felt perfect rolling around his tongue.

"You know you two are meant to be together."

When she took his hand and helped him out of bed, she made him talk about all the wonders of morning sickness and the impossible weird things he would guilty Noah into getting him to satisfy his midnight cravings. And Kurt, baby monitor tucked into his back pocket, laughed as he followed his best friend to the kitchen downstairs, loving her even more because, even if right now she was having a hard time believing a fairy tale could happen to her, she was writing for Kurt the happy ending he thought he would never have when Sam died.

Once in the kitchen, if his mom smiled and Mercedes shook her head with fake disgust whenever they caught him mixing the dough for the homemade pizzas or any other snacks they would serve at the party while dreaming at the sight of Noah tiptoeing around his father in the back yard, well it was because they knew Kurt was taking the lead of his life.

And they forgave him because it was obvious to everyone one of the three leading roles in this happy ending they were writing together belonged to Noah and Noah alone.

***g*l*e*e***

**End of Part 4. To be continued in Part 5a.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Benfday: Part 5a - A BTSB Story

**Author:** Dri

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt, past Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** a light R

**Word Count:** ~2050 words

**Genre:** AU, Future Fic, mentions of past mpreg

**Summary:** Because it's a new benfday, and the past should remain in the past where it doesn't hurt… too much.

**Disclaimer:** They are so not mine, but I gotta keep Ben for myself!

**Author's note: **It's _Benfday_; enough said. It's Benfday; enough said. It's Benfday; enough said. I foresee about four more parts to finish this fic, so please bear with me for a little while, k? Still unbetaed, so sorry for any possible mistakes.

**Author's note 2: **Hi there! It's been some tine, but I hope you haven't forgotten this fic. Another short update, and no angst at all here, just lots of sunshine, Ben being his adorable self. Still, I hope you guys enjoy it. *g*.

**Anyway remember that feedback is loved, cherished and framed**

***g*l*e*e**

**Benfday 5a**

The delightful giggles floated in the air.

"M'ceds!"

"Ben!"

Did Noah have to restrain himself from stopping hammering what would be the main structure to the blue roof of Ben's jungle gym?

No, sir.

"M'ceds!"

"Ben!"

Because Noah Puckerman wasn't fucking jealous of _his_ baby paying so much attention to his godmother – who had tagged along Finn to the Hudmmels under the (obvious) false pretense of helping Kurt with the food for the party.

But no!

"M'ceds!"

"Ben!"

Was *M'ceds* there, slaving herself along Kurt and Mrs. H, in that stuffy kitchen, getting flour in her hands and dough under her nails so the kids wouldn't starve to death at _his_ boy's party?

Was she?

"M'ceds!"

"'s gonna get Ben!"

No, because not ten feet away from where Noah was making sure the wooden planks framing his kid's jungle gym were sturdy enough to withstand the six pairs of feet that would be stomping all over it within the next couple of hours, there was *M'ceds* roaring like an out-of-control Mack Truck running after a shrieking Ben, who had his short arms raised above his head as he dashed on wobbling legs to attach himself around the long legs of his giant of an uncle, the other fucker who should have been up there helping Noah instead of being the one to raise Noah's giggling baby up in the air like an helicopter and set chase on Mack-Truck-Cedes around the Hudmmel's backyard.

"Let them be, Mohawk. Ben won't get sick and Finn won't let him fall."

Mr. H had been the one ordering Noah around since Finn decided it would be more fun to play with Ben and Mercedes. Given the chance, Noah would have done the same, and he really didn't remember having drawn the shortest straw, but hell if he weren't the one who got stuck with Mr. H and his cap, chewing gum and the scary, serious scowl from hell for the better part of the day.

Well, serious and scary for Noah, because the only thing it did for Kurt and Mrs. H was make them roll their eyes.

Oh, yeah: and his supposed best friends to laugh at his panic. A lot.

But, wait; fuck, had he said anything aloud?

"Sir?" he asked, looking down to where Mr. H was standing on the ground.

"My grandson is fine, Finn won't drop him."

Another splitting shriek cut the air.

"He's just eaten! Hudson shouldn't be flying him around; he'll get sick."

Noah blinked. Was there a real, real distant kind of fondness softening the scowl from hell when Mr. H rolled his eyes at him this time?

"Trust me, kid, he'll be fine." Mr. H walked around the result of Noah's hard work and nodded his head in… appreciation? "You finished up there? Can we attach the slide now?"

"Hudson and I got it…" a raised eyebrow matched serious scowl from hell and Noah took a step back from the edge of the jungle gym, "…sir."

"Burt, stop terrorizing Noah and come out here; I need your help in the kitchen."

Mr. H stepped sideways as if he was going to shout something pretty manly and pretty stupid at Mrs. H, but he seemed to reconsider once he took a look at the rolling pin in her hands.

He turned back to Noah for a second before striding back to the house. "Finn, hand Ben back to Mercedes and come help Mohawk with the slide."

"Okay, dad."

"And put your shirt back on, Mohawk, before you get sunburned and ruin my grandson's party."

"Yes, sir, I will, sir."

Noah pulled on his white tee and then waited a full minute after Mr. H got back to the house before jumping from the… what had Mr. H called it… jungle castle to meet an amused Hudson leaning against the wood steps of said castle.

"Serious, man, what'd you do? Hell, not even Sam got this treatment from my dad, and Burt's always been a firm believer that Sam was the one to pop Kurt's cherry…Good for Blaine anyway, I guess…"

Somewhere behind them Ben giggled and a dark cloud of sadness momentarily had its grasps upon them, until Hudson proceeded to cheerfully threaten Noah with his, _And if you say anything involving my brother and sex I'll hold you down and watch Burt beat the crap out of you _speech.

Noah snorted and forced himself to move away from the memories of his late friend and the joke - because Hudson holding him down was a joke. "It _is_ about sex _and_ your brother, Hudson," he called forth, not so loud so Mr. H wouldn't hear him, but enough to get a rise from his friend as he stepped into the empty sandbox slash foundation for the in-laws gift to Ben to get where they had left the slide.

"I'll deck you, Puckerman."

"First move your ass over here and help me with the slide."

The next handful of minutes was filled by their bickering while they got the slide attached to the 4x2 floor of the castle, with Mr. H's scowl drilled in his memory, nagging at Noah even in absence.

"Not bad, Puckerman," Hudson said offering a friendly slap to Noah's shoulder as he looked up at blue tarp and bright wood that framed Ben's jungle castle. "Even my dad will have to admit you did a good job here."

"And hell's just frozen over."

Hudson laughed and Noah retributed with a slap to his stomach then he turned to where Ben and Mercedes were waiting, the baby bouncing on his feet, huge blue eyes (Kurt's eyes, Noah smiled) shining with glee and wonder as he admired what for his three foot self was akin to a… well… castle.

"Where's my baby boy?" Noah asked getting down on his knee in front of the baby. Ben launched himself into Noah's arms and Noah squeezed his baby to remember that loving this child and his father was right, that Sam would have approved because they would always come first in Noah's life.

"NONO, LOOK!"

"Look what? Only thing here to be seen here is this gorgeous baby, that I'm gonna kiss and kiss and kiss…" For once Ben didn't get distracted by the squelching, wet kisses Noah was dropping all over his smooth face, but that was okay because Noah still loved him all the same.

"NONO… BEN, NONO?" The baby bounced and pointed out at his gift and almost made Noah fall down on his ass with his uncoiled enthusiasm. Noah laughed.

"Yeah, that's Grandpa Burt's present for you."

"Gandpa Buh?"

"Yeah, Grandpa Burt. Wanna try it?"

Noah released Ben and the baby squealed and ran to where Finn was waiting for him with arms open. "UP, UNCA FI! BEN UP!"

"Up? Up where?"

"THER, UNCA FI! BEN UP, PLIS!"

Teasing was fine, but if Hudson didn't see to Ben's needs after his baby said please, Noah would be the one doing the deck here.

"Hudson…"

"Chill, Puckerman, I got him. Move you're a-ah… behind up there and pick him up."

Noah skipped the side ladder, because he really didn't believe those thin sticks could hold his weight, got a hold of the handles he had screwed at the castle's entrance for support and pushed his body up. "Okay, come here, Ben." Ben stretched his little arms and in seconds he was transferred from Hudson's to Noah's firm grip.

"NONO, LOOK! M'CEDS, LOOK BEN! UNCA FI!"

"Look at you, Ben, taller than Uncle Finn," Hudson said, waving back at Ben.

"You look great up there, baby! Puck, steady him; I wanna take a picture. Smile to Auntie Cedes, baby."

His little guy knew how to charm the ladies; Ben opened a smile that made Mercedes go all _aw, _and after she snapped a couple of photos Noah put Ben on the floor and held his hand. "Wanna explore your castle, little guy?"

There wasn't much to see, but Ben had fun getting on his tiptoes to peer over the half-walls of the place.

"UNCA FI, M'CEDS… UP WIF BEN!"

Mercedes climbed up first, and if Noah had doubted Hudson would fit under the blue tarp, well, he had been right. The place for pretty crowded with the three of them up there; Ben, however, didn't mind, pulling Mercedes by the hand to the four corners of the castle.

"Park, M'ceds!" Ben whispered when they stopped at the edge of the slide.

"Yeah, Ben, like in the park. D' you wanna slide with Auntie Cedes?"

"Hold on a minute, my lady," Hudson said, pushing them aside. "Let me try it first to make sure it's safe for you and our little man."

"Just admit you want to take a smooth ride, Hudson," Noah chuckled.

Any non-G rated vocal answer was censored because of the baby's presence, so Hudson just flipped him the bird behind Ben's back.

Hudson sat on the edge of the slide and stretched his long, long legs ahead of him. "Bye, Ben!" And then he smoothly slid to the ground.

"Ben now! Ben now!"

It wasn't a long slide, but Noah followed them to the edge and watched Mercedes settle Ben on the v of her legs. "Say bye to Nono, baby."

What started as a 'bye' morphed into a delighted chorus of 'ah' until Ben and Mercedes joined Hudson on the ground.

"AGAIN, M'CEDS! AGAIN! UNCA FI!"

"For the love of Gucci, Ben, what is all this ruckus about?"

"PAPA!"

Noah was such a girl!

He quickly moved to the other side of the castle, because he was in that pathetic stage where he needed to drink as much of Kurt's presence as possible, and at the in-laws', thanks to Papa Burt, it had become almost impossible.

And drink Noah did. From how Kurt balanced a tray with cups and a pinch of cold refreshment to the way he smiled at their baby, Noah found himself thirst for the wet kisses they shared all the time while at each other's places.

Well, remember, Papa Burt's place, so no, definitely no.

Noah could only dream… and long.

So, yeah, everybody say hello-o to the pussy in their relationship.

Kurt wisely set the tray with refreshments on the yard table with milliseconds to spare before Ben tangled himself around his legs.

''PAPA, LOOK! PARK, PAPA!"

Kurt laughed and picked the baby up. Raining dozens of kisses on his face like Noah had done not ten minutes ago, squeezing Ben until the baby was red in the face.

"He'll pee on you."

"Shut up, Finn. Where's Noah?"

"Stalking you from up there."

Kurt harrumphed but looked at where Hudson was pointing with his glass. A slow smile spread across Kurt's beautiful face, its intensity reminding Noah of what supernovas must look like.

Nah, they didn't hold a candle for the vibrancy that was Kurt Hummel.

Yep; such a girl.

"Go wif Nono, Papa."

Kurt hesitated and then relented, "Fine, but then you drink your juice and rest for a while, all right?" He carried Ben closer to the ladder, where Noah had been watching them. "Up for some company up there, Puckerman?"

"Welcome onboard, princess."

Noah picked Ben up and offered his hand to Kurt, and once he had the hand made of long fingers and smooth skin in his calloused one, he pulled his boyfriend to him and kissed those wet, sweet lips without a care in the world, Hudson's cries for them to get a room be damned.

"You aware your dad can catch us at any moment, yeah?"

Kurt considered, smiled and kissed him again. "Carole's on our side, he wouldn't dare."

"If you say so."

Palm curling at the base of Noah's chin, caressing the rough skin there…

Impatient hands patting Noah's chest.

"Nono, park, Nono."

With a final playful peck on his boyfriend's lips, Noah released Kurt and put Ben on the floor, one of his hands keeping the baby close and the other pulling Kurt to his side.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, curling one finger around Kurt's belt loop.

"You did well, Puckerman," Kurt said looking around. "But isn't the ladder dangerous for him?"

"As long as he doesn't come here alone he will be fine."

"Nono, park, Nono. Papa!"

Kurt smiled and picked their impatient baby up, dancing their way to the edge of the slide. "Are you ready for this big adventure, my precious?"

"YEAH!"

"It's too high. Aren't you afraid?"

Instead of grunting his discontentment, Ben stretched his arms over Kurt's shoulder to present Noah with both an irresistible smile and invitation:

"Come wif Ben and Papa, Nono!"

Kurt did the same and Noah was a goner of the good kind.

With his family safe in his arms, he closed his eyes and let gravity do its job.

His feet had barely hit the ground when Ben started bouncing in Kurt's arms with vibrant energy demanding _Mo, Papa!_ And the kiss Kurt shared with him had been forever captured by Mercedes lenses.

Noah let the little man take him by his hands, took a deep breath, and followed his family on another ride of a lifetime.

***g*l*e*e***

**End of 5a. To be continued in 5b.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
